dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Aaron Yan
Perfil * Nombre: 炎亞綸 / Yán Yǎlún thumb|242px * Nombre artístico: Aaron Yan * Nombre real: 吳庚霖 / Wú Gēnglín * Profesión: Cantante, Compositor, Actor, Modelo * Fecha de Nacimiento: * Lugar de Nacimiento: Taiwán * Signo: Escorpio * Estatura: 1.77m * Peso: 60kg * Grupo sanguíneo: O * Agencia: Comic International Productions Co., Ltd. (可米製作) Biografía Desde pequeño, su familia se traslado Connecticut, Estados Unidos de América, donde asistió a la escuela primaria durante cinco años; Mas adelante se mudo devuelta a Taiwan para continuar con sus estudios secundarios. Habla y entiende el mandarín Taiwanés,mandarin, Ingles, así como un poco de Japonés y Cantonés. Estudio hasta el segundo año en la Universidad de la Cultura China, donde tomó un curso de periodismo. Sin embargo, debido a la gran influencia de su carrera había dejado sus estudios, sin embargo, poco despues se trasladó a Jin Wen, para continuar sus estudios en Universidad de Ciencia y Tecnología, donde asistió a un programa de postgrado en inglés. Después de unirse a "Fahrenheit", la empresa cambio su nombre de Wu Geng Lin a Aaron Yan. Aaron fue el segundo miembro más joven para unirse a "Fahrenheit". Tiene la función de los contenidos en el grupo.El es el vocalista tenor del grupo.La temperatura representada por él mismo, es del frío invierno a 41 grados con Fahrenheit. Yan cantó en solitario para la banda sonora del drama de la familia X, "Yuan Yi Bu el Ni" (Dispuesto No To Love You). Además, cantó un dúo llamado "Te Amo" con su colega más joven, Liu Li Yang, una canción que también aparece en el segundo álbum de la banda, junto a Fahrenheit. Dramas * Refresh Man (SETTV, 2016) * Dear Mom (SETTV, 2015 cameo) * Fall In Love With Me (SETTV, 2014) * A Time of Love (KBSN, Hong Kong TBS, 2014) * Just You (SETTV, 2013) * Miracle for Alice (GTV, 2012) * Sunshine Angel (GTV, 2011) * Death Girl (PTS 2010) * Love Buffet (GTV, 2010) * Mysterious Incredible Terminator (FTV, 2008) * They Kiss Again (CTV, 2007) * The X-Family (GTV, 2007) * KO One (GTV, 2005) * It Started With A Kiss (CTV, 2005) * An Shi Ai Mei Hui (AzioTV, 2004) Películas * Select Game (2016) * Sky Lantern (2015) Temas para Dramas * Your happiness is my happiness (妳幸福就好) para My Ghost Friend (2015) * Half (二分之) ft. G.NA para 愛上两個我 Fall In Love With Me (2014) * This Is Not Me (這不是我) para 愛上两個我 Fall In Love With Me (2014) * The Excessive Me (多餘的我) para 愛上两個我 Fall In Love With Me (2014) * Taipei Dreamin (台北沉睡了) para 愛上两個我 Fall In Love With Me (2014) * Dang Bu Zhu De Tai Yang (挡不住的太阳) para Just You (2013) * Bei Wang Lu para Spring Love (2013) * Yuan Lai para Miracle for Alice (2012) * Mr. Perfect (Fahrenheit) para Absolute Boyfriend (2012) * Guardian Star ''(Fahrenheit) para Love Buffet (2010) * ''Wu Hui (Fahrenheit) para Love Buffet (2010) * Yue Lai Yue Ai (越來越愛) Loving More and More (Fahrenheit) para ToGetHer (2009) * Mo Mo (默默) ''(Fahrenheit) para ToGetHer (2009) * ''Very Quiet (很安靜) (Fahrenheit) para Momo Love (2009) * Dong Mai (動脈) (Fahrenheit) para Mysterious Incredible Terminator (2008) * Heng Xing (恆星) Fahrenheit para Rolling Love (2008) * Xin Wo para Romantic Princess (2007) * Chu Shen Ru Hua para The X-Family (2007) * Bu Hui Ai para The X-Family (2007) * Yuan Yi Bu Ai Ni para The X-Family (2007) * Chao Xi Huan Ni para Hua Yang Shao Nian Shao Nu (2006) * Zhi Dui Ni You Gan Jue para Tokyo Juliet (2006) * Yi Ge Ren Liu Lang para KO One (2005) * Ru Zi Ke Jiao para KO One (2005) Curiosidades * Grupo Musical: Fahrenheit. * Estudios: Comunicacion social (Jin Wen University of Science and Technology) en Taiwán. * '''Idiomas: '''Mandarín e Ingles (Fluido), Cantonés y Japonés (Intermedio). * Aaron sufrió un desgarro en un ligamento de la rodilla, mientras se preparaba para el album debut de su grupo. Esta lesión ocacionó que el grupo se presentara durante cuatro meses como un trío despertando una ola de rumores con respecto a el y sus funciones dentro del grupo, sin embargo, Aaron calló a los medios presentandose en los escenarios con muletas. * Admira profundamente a la cantante Rainie Yang, llegando a cantarle "Ai Mei" en uno de sus programas. * Tiene cierto parecido con kiseop de U-KISS * Su primer amor: La conoció por Internet. Ha sido su única novia fuera del estrellato, porque este chico no ha tenido tiempo después de entrar al estrellato de pensar en chicas. También ella es la única que le ha roto el corazón a este chico. Por el momento no tiene novia actualmente. * Dijo que ninguna de sus relaciones han durado mucho tiempo. * En Fahrenheit Representa el "Encanto". * Le teme a los fantasmas. * En el 2010 fue elegido el Idol más popular en Taiwán, así como Idol más conocido a nivel mundial, este resultado fue por una encuesta hecha por la revista taiwanesa "POP" y dicha encuesta fue respondida por fans de todo el mundo. * Hubo muchos rumores de citas con Gui Gui cuando protagonizaron juntos el drama Pi Li Mit. * Se crearon rumores de Favoritismo con respecto a Jiro quien ha protagonizado más veces que Aaron, a raíz de esto salieron especulaciones de distanciamiento, aludiendo a esto el hecho de que ninguno se seguian en sus respectivas cuentas de weibo, sin embargo, ellos han negado este hecho. * Se dice que es el que más lamento la salida de Wu Chun del grupo, ya que era el que más allegado estaba a él, de hecho él fue el primero en enterarse de que Chun no renovaría contrato con la compañía que los maneja y por ende dejaría la banda. * Fue el primer miembro de Fahrenheit en sacar un disco en solitario, con el cual logro un gran éxito y se posiciono como uno de los más vendidos del 2011 en Taiwán. * Ante los persistentes rumores de desintegración del grupo anuncio que para mediados de este 2012, lanzarían un álbum nuevo solo que ahora como trío. * A mediados de enero se dio a conocer que sería intervenido en los próximos días para retirarle un tumor de grasa que tenía en el pecho. El mismo lo publico en su weibo, y les pidió a sus fans que no se preocuparan, ya que el tumor era benigno y que todo saldria bien. * Durante la filmación de la escena de beso para el drama 'Just You' Aaron le pidio a Guo Xue Fu, besarse antes del rodaje de la escena, pero Xua Fu mantenía sus ojos abiertos y él le reprochaba esto haciendo reír a el staff . * Debido a la química que tuvo con su co-protagonista en el drama "Just You" se le vinculó sentimentalmente con ella. * Aunque nunca se nego ni se acepto los rumores de supuesto romance con Guo Xue Fu (Cheng Liang Liang) en el drama "Just You" varios fans han pedido que esta pareja salga de la pantalla.Para verlos juntos en la vida real. * Recientemente Aaron esta protagonizando el drama de la cadena SETTV "Fall In Love With Me" junto a Tia Li integrante de grupo "Dream Girls", donde han obtenido altos indices de rating. * El 20/08/2014 en la cuenta de Youtube 華研國際, salió la nueva versión de la canción de Aaron Yan "Not Cut/一刀不剪" dónde participa con Guo Xue Fu. * Salió la version de Aaron Yan "Unstoppable sun", en donde participa con Guo Xue Fu. * Tambien grabo un comercial con Guo Xue Fu y su coestrella Tia Li. La coestrella de Xue Fu en Love myself or you tambien participo en este comercial donde las fans hablaban de una relacion más que amistad entre Aaron Y Xue Fu. * A traves de su showtime The Aaron Time dio a conocer a sus fans que ha estado saliendo con alguien y al hablar de ella dio pistas como : que es Tauro y que es linda similar a una diosa por lo que las fans creen que podria ser su co-protagonista Fei Wang de la pelicula ” Select Game”. Tiene una gran química con Joanne Tseng y se demuestra claramente en detrás de las escenas, incluso en muchas ocasiones tratando de besarla. Enlaces *Instagram Oficial Vídeos thumb|left|295 px|Aaron Yan - The Next Methumb|right|295 px|Aaron Ya n- I Can See Nothing but You thumb|left|295px|Aaron Yan - Could you still love methumb|right|295px|Aaron Yan - The Moment (Drama Ver)thumb|left|295 px|Aaron Yan -The Hidden Truth thumb|left|295 px| Aaron Yan - Memothumb|right|295 px| Aaron Yan - My Turn ="=" Curiosidades="=" * grupo : Fahrenheit]] Estudios: Comunicación social (Jin Wen University of Science Technology) en Taiwán. Idiomas: Mandarín, inglés, dialecto Taiwanés, y entiende un poco el Cantonés Japonés. *Dijo que ninguna sus relaciones ha durado mucho tiempo. Fahrenheit]] representa " encanto . le teme a los fantasmas. Fue elegido Idol más popular Taiwán, así como conocido nivel mundial, este resultado por una escuesta hecha la revista taiwanesa POP dicha encuesta respondida fans todo mundo. se rumorea supuesta relación amorosa con Gui Gui]] desde rodaje Pi Li Mit. lo vieron bar gay ya amigos invitaron porque dueño del también es su amigo. cual aumento rumores hace algún tiempo circulan sobre homosexualidad. Aunque Aaron negado categóricamente. crearon favoritismo respecto Jiro, quien protagonazado veces Aaron, raíz esto salieron especulaciones distanciamiento, sumado hecho ninguno sigan respectivas cuentas weibo, sin embargo ellos han hecho. dice lamentó salida Wu Chun grupo, era allegado estaba él. primero enterarse no renovaría contrato compania maneja ende dejaría banda. primer miembro Fahrenheit sacar disco solitario, logró gran éxito posicionó uno mas vendidos Ante persistentes desintegración anunció para mediados 2012, lanzarían nuevo sólo ahora trío. enero dio conocer sería intervenido proximos dias retirarle tumor grasa tenia pecho. él mismo publicó les pidió preocuparan, benigno saldria bien. Debido química tuvo coprotagonista drama ( Guo Xue Fu|Puff Kuo]]) vinculó sentimentalmente ella. Actualmente encuentra grabando Fall in *Odia comida grasosa intenta cuidar al máximo cuerpo, eso cada hay banquete filmación prefiere comer verduras frutas. *Actualmente puede Ver parte íntima canal HIM youtube, donde apreciar cómo intimidad. tiene fascinación mango frito. Ama café carbonizado , clase Taiwanes ingrediente principal pulpa ciruela.="=" Enlaces="=" http: instagram.com aayan1120 Instagram] chinesemov.com actors Aaron%20Yan.html Chinesemov] www.him.com.tw artist artist-mini-fahrenheit.php Página Oficial (Taiwán)] frhj.tv (Japón)] www.wretch.cc Blog arronbubest Aaron] https: www.facebook.com aaron.yanyalun.7 facebook]="=Galeria " captionalign="left" Archivo:Aaron 01.jpg|140px]] 16.jpg|140px]] 02.jpg|140px]] 03.jpg|140px]] 04.png|140px]] 05.jpg|140px]] 06.jpg|140px]] 10.jpg|140px]] |